


Lucky

by eclecticat



Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticat/pseuds/eclecticat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its times like this when Hongbin wonders what kind of good deed he has done in his previous life to get a boyfriend like Wonshik. Standing there in only a pair of worn out jeans and plain white shirt, Wonshik looks as astounding as ever. Jet-black hair, thin lips and a body to die for; Hongbin can pretty much say he’s seriously lucky to have Wonshik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as part of nanowrimo, but oh well.

The sheer curtains of the floor-length window of Hongbin's room dance gracefully with every soft blow of the summer air. It wakes Hongbin up, somehow, pink hair messy across his face and eyes blinking the remnants of sleep away. His white blanket is entangled between his legs and he groans as he pulls it up and covers his body with it. The wind feels cold despite the sun finally shining, greeting the people with its warmth.

Hongbin's cacti are a nice change of color in the otherwise bland room. The white wooden flooring is hidden beneath the used clothing draped over it and the white walls are decorated with different magazine cut-outs of photos Hongbin's gathered in his years of collecting photography magazines.

His laptop sits idly on the far corner of the room, on his desk, along with his books and art supplies. A canvas is positioned on the easel stand, blotches of paint splattered over it. It’s a painting Hongbin's been working on last night, but the sudden arrival of his boyfriend, if he may dare say, distracted him from his objectives.

There's a light ding and wheezing sound of motors running in the door, but Hongbin's too relaxed to care. There's only one person who knows his passcode apart from himself anyway.

Soft footsteps pad through the marble flooring as the sounds of plastic rustling fill Hongbin's ears. He can see the sight of his boyfriend standing in the kitchen from where he is.

Perks of having a small house, he thinks.

Its times like this when Hongbin wonders what kind of good deed he has done in his previous life to get a boyfriend like Wonshik. Standing there in only a pair of worn out jeans and plain white shirt, Wonshik looks as astounding as ever. Jet-black hair, thin lips and a body to die for; Hongbin can pretty much say he’s seriously lucky to have Wonshik. Wonshik’s sculpted chest is prominent in the thin fabric of the shirt and his arms flex as he places his grocery in the right places. The tattoos on his arm and his right chest are obvious and Hongbin finds himself wanting to kiss them, lick them even.

"Hey Hongbin..." Its deep, Wonshik’s voice, much deeper than Hongbin's. "I know you're awake. Where do you put the cleaning supplies again?" It makes Hongbin smile, the fact that his boyfriend knows him this much. He assumes a sitting position; legs crossed together, but don’t make a move to get out of the bed.

"In the cupboard on the left, the one near the washing machine."

Wonshik yells a ‘Thanks’ before the sound of cupboards being opened and items being placed on the glass table fill the house. Hongbin lets his face rest on the palm of his right hand as he positions it on top of his legs, eyes examining his boyfriend.

Hongbin gasps when he sneaks a peek at Wonshik’s abs from where his shirt rises when he puts canned goods at the top most cabinet.

Wonshik turns around then, eyebrows furrowing and lips curling to a smile. Hongbin merely grins and waves his hand.

"Nothing, nothing. Just admiring what's mine. Go on, go on," He rests his head on his hands and smiles at Wonshik. Wonshik decorates a sly smile on his face, despite the furrowing of his eyebrows. He releases a dragged 'okay' before he continues with what he's doing.

But there's a difference now.

Wonshik is more deliberate with his movements.

Hongbin watches as Wonshik crouches down on the floor, ass jutting out on purpose. He knows his boyfriend is doing it on purpose because Wonshik knows how Hongbin loves his ass. The latter bites his lower lip; it's not helping that the outline of his boyfriend's briefs can be seen from the jeans. He feels his cheeks flush and his cock grow from inside his briefs.

"Bin, can you help me?"

Wonshik pulls the sleeves of his shirt up, revealing his toned arms to Hongbin, as he takes a box full of porcelain plates from the table and put it gently on the floor. Hongbin gulps; Wonshik knows how to play his cards well. He pulls the blankets off his body and makes his way towards his boyfriend.

With pink hair messy from sleep and doe eyes checking the other things Wonshik bought, Hongbin looks like a lost giant child, rather than a famous fashion photographer. His sleepwear, an oversized shirt of Wonshik's, dangles awkwardly on one of his shoulders, revealing his collarbone and broad shoulders. Patterned shorts hang loosely on his hips, accentuating his milky white legs.

Hongbin reaches Wonshik in no time and realizes that Wonshik has a whole plate set, complete with partnered glasses and carafes. He raises an eyebrow before he crouches next to Wonshik, but not before he takes a whiff of Wonshik's perfume. His boyfriend always smells nice.

"Why did you buy new plates? Did you break mine?" He envelops his legs with his arms as he peers through Wonshik’s space. His boyfriend is carefully taking all of the plates out and placing them on the floor. It’s a nice plate with a swirling marble design. The glasses are pointed in all the right direction, but thick enough to not be broken with just a minor fall. “I saw them and figured you’d love them.”

Hongbin bites his lower lip at the sight of Wonshik smiling to himself. It should be awkward, them crouching in front of Hongbin’s kitchen counter, with plates stacked on the floor and their hair messy with sleep and wind. Wonshik smells like vanilla and bath soap and Hongbin can’t help combing his fingers on his boyfriend’s hair. He pulls Wonshik towards him and kisses him straight on the lips.

“What did I do to deserve you?” He whispers on Wonshik’s ears. He can hear Wonshik’s rumbling laughter seconds after then a ‘It’s just plates, Hongbin” before he’s being patted on the butt so he can help Wonshik put everything in its proper places.

Hongbin groans though when Wonshik’s hand lingers longer than usual at the line where his butt cheeks meet, slipping a finger in between it before he rushes towards the bathroom with a small chuckle. It leaves Hongbin helpless and needy. He can feel his cock stirring, tightening against his briefs. “I hate you…” he mumbles to himself, but the loud “I heard that!” from the bathroom has Hongbin shutting his lips tight.

Nowhere is safe in this house, he thinks.

Soon, all of the groceries are placed in their right places and Hongbin is diligently cooking kimchi fried rice for Wonshik who is watching some rerun of a variety show. The sun is finally up and the summer air chilly with some of the windows open. Hongbin can see a part of his boyfriend’s face bask in the glory of the sunlight and thinks how beautiful his boyfriend is. He sighs dreamily and goes back to the task at hand; he needs to give justice to this food.

Wonshik helps him set up the table. The marble-designed plates are used as well as the new glasses. Wonshik takes a couple of fruits from the refrigerator and cuts it beside his boyfriend who is putting the kimchi fried rice on a bowl. Occasionally, Wonshik pops a grape on Hongbin’s mouth. Hongbin feeds a spoonful of fried rice on Wonshik in return. They stand there side by side and giggle at their actions before they sit themselves on the dining room.

Lunch is spent quietly. Hongbin chews on his food quietly while Wonshik adopts a blank stare. Having been together for three years now, there’s no need for forced conversations or uncomfortable updates about their daily lives. The window by the dining table provides ample amount of entertainment for the two – giving them a perfect view of their neighbors, the chaos below, and the glorious sunlight shining up and above. Hongbin gasps as he watches Mrs. Park’s cats (twelve cats to be exact) pounce on her as she attempts to feed them with cat food. They cling to her clothes and her arms; there’s panic on her face that soon becomes a groan when her favourite cat, Mochi, manages to leave a ruthless scratch on her arm.

“Remind me never to get a cat as our pet,” Hongbin says in between spoonful of kimchi fried rice. Wonshik snorts at that, looking at the poor Mrs. Park fall down on the floor with cat food all over her body.

“We don’t need a cat; you’re my cat,” Wonshiks seriously says. Hongbin’s eyebrows furrow at his boyfriend, but his boyfriend merely raises his hand at him as if asking “What?”

“I don’t understand you, but okay, Wonshik. Okay.” Hongbin rolls his eyes at his boyfriend and continues to eat his lunch in peace. The chaotic traffic down the street provides the perfect background music as well as the buzzing sound of the television left open in the living room. Hongbin can feel Wonshik’s eyes on him every now and then and it irks him. He kicks Wonshik in the shin earning him a muffled groan from his boyfriend.

“Hongbin!”

“That’s for keeping something from me.”

Wonshik puts down his chopsticks and rubs his shin, as if it will alleviate the hurt caused by his boyfriend. “I’m not keeping something from you!”

“Yes, you are,” Hongbin puts down his chopsticks and indignantly glares at Wonshik with his arms crossed. “You do that thing-“ He points at Wonshik’s face, his nose, his eyes, everywhere “-where your eyes get all glassy and glued to me like I’m the only thing you can see and just-“

Wonshik smiles at that. He stands up and pats Hongbin on the head before he places the back of his hand on his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Hmm…you’re not sick.” Wonshik’s eyebrow furrow for effect. “You’re probably delusional, Hongbin.”

He manages to run away fast enough to avoid Hongbin’s chopsticks.

 

-

 

“I bought something.”

They’re on Hongbin’s bed, with the duvet covering their tangled bodies. Wonshik’s thunder-patterned socks peek through the edge of the duvet as Hongbin pulls the duvet closer to his body. The humming of the air conditioning is comfortable and so are the rays of light that manages to permeate Hongbin’s white curtains.

“Hmm?” Hongbin adjusts his position on Wonshik’s arms as he buries his face on Wonshik’s neck and wraps his arms on Wonshik’s chest. They’re both wearing thin white shirts owned by Wonshik and it smells strongly of the latter’s cologne. Meanwhile, Hongbin’s hair smells like the citrus shampoo he’s been using ever since Wonshik and he bought it at the drug store a month ago.

Wonshik struggles. He reaches out for the flat paper bag on the end table while he holds Hongbin. It proves to be difficult what with Hongbin’s heavy weight, but he loves himself so he tries his hardest till he finally reaches the damned thing.

The sound of paper rustling piques Hongbin’s interest. He raises his head from Wonshik’s arm and assumes a proper sitting position. His pink hair sticks all over the place and Wonshik has to bite his lower lip to stop himself from ruffling his boyfriend’s hair.

“What’s that?”

Wonshik grins. He instructs Hongbin to close his eyes and counts to three before he places the headband on Hongbin’s head. Truly, it does look amazing on his boyfriend. Its white pointed furry ears a perfect contrast with Hongbin’s baby pink hair. Wonshik flattens a few hair of Hongbin’s as the latter slowly realizes that his boyfriend bought him a cat ears headband.

“Seriously, Wonshik?”

Hongbin looks at himself in the mirror. He looks like a kitten more than a cat. The white furry ears are striking against his pink hair and pale skin. It doesn’t help that he’s currently wearing one of Wonshik’s oversized shirt, one side dangling awkwardly on his arms, revealing his collarbone.

“It looks good on you.” If any, the proud look on Wonshik’s face is such a huge reward for Hongbin he completely disregards the idea that his boyfriend may potentially have a pet play kink. He pouts and lets Wonshik’s palm glide through his cheeks. He feels warm; its small things like this that Wonshik does that reminds him how lucky he is to have Wonshik.

So he does the one thing he knows to repay Wonshik.

He kisses him straight on the lips. It starts out chaste, lips tasting each other as Hongbin scoots closer to Wonshik. His hands automatically wrap around Wonshik’s neck as he pulls him closer, pushing his boyfriend’s lips apart. Wonshik relents and lets Hongbin’s tongue roam his tongue. It’s a mess, with Hongbin insistent on pulling him closer while they kiss. Wonshik has to gently coax Hongbin away to catch his breathe.

Hongbin looks hot, with his pink, pink lips, ruffled hair and white furry cat ears almost falling off his head. His cheeks are red as he stares at Wonshik, as if asking why the sudden stop from making out. Wonshik merely smiles at him and arranges the cat ears on his head. “You better stay in character if we’re doing this.” That only makes Hongbin smirk. If Wonshik wants him to stay in character, then he can definitely do that for him.

“Master,” Hongbin snakes his hand on Wonshik’s arm then draws it to his chest and abs till his fingers tug his boyfriend’s shirt. He lands lingering kisses on Wonshik’s neck before he bites it, effectively coaxing a moan from the latter. “I want you naked.”

He efficiently pulls Wonshik’s shirt in less than a second, revealing taut nipples and hard muscles, and crawls in between Wonshik’s legs. He kisses Wonshik on the lips before he slowly licks his way down. “Thank you, master.” Good god, Wonshik can feel his dick twitch every time Hongbin says _master_. It sends him groaning and bucking to Hongbin. But if the latter feels it, he doesn’t show it. He touches Wonshik’s abs and whispers how hard his cock is for Wonshik. Wonshik gulps down a moan when the furry cat ears touch his abs. It makes him want to push Hongbin on the bed and fuck him senseless. No more of this teasing.

“Ah, ah” Hongbin can almost feel the frustration on Wonshik’s voice. He hears a loud thud; probably Wonshik’s head accidentally banging against the headboard, as he slowly unbuttons the latter’s pants. He puts on a show for Wonshik by pulling the zipper with his teeth while he plays with his balls through the thick denim.

Wonshik lets out a snort. “Hongbin, honey. I’d say that’s sexy, but you only look funny.” There goes Wonshik’s arousal. Wonshik pats Hongbin’s cheeks as the latter shrugs and furiously tries to remove the white fluffy cat ears on his head. Wonshik doesn’t let him though, grip on the cat ears tight. Hongbin lets out a growl.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“I really am lucky, aren’t I?”

Wonshik’s eyebrows wiggle as he pulls Hongbin upward and embraces him before he removes Hongbin’s shirt. As much as he loves Hongbin giving him a blow job, he’d rather spend his time cuddling with his beautiful boyfriend. There’s a pout on Hongbin’s face when he finally digests Wonshik’s plan, but Wonshik could care less.

“Come here,” Wonshik tells Hongbin while he pulls the blankets on top of them. “Let me spend more time with my kitten.” He lands soft kisses on Hongbin’s face – his nose, eyes, lips, everywhere – while he wraps Hongbin in a tight hug.

“But your kitten demands this!” Hongbin unabashedly points at Wonshik’s cock, pout almost permanent on his face. Wonshik chuckles and zips up his pants for good measure. Hongbin can be sly at times.

“Well,” Wonshik pokes Hongbin’s nose. “Tell my kitten his master wants to cuddle now and sex later.” He carefully removes the cat ears on Hongbin’s head and pulls him to his embrace. Hongbin makes a face, but relents anyway.

 

Later in the evening, when they’ve both woken up from their afternoon nap, the cat ears get thrown on the floor along with the rest of their clothes.

Hongbin gets what he wants and Wonshik feels like he really is the luckiest guy ever.

**Author's Note:**

> My domestic couple ;A;


End file.
